Overlord's Dragon Maid!
by shanejayell
Summary: Kobayashi-san stays logged in instead of you-know-who.
1. Zero

Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid/OVERLORD

"So... YOU were the player who kept saying 'Maids for Great Justice?'"

"Pretty much. So, Momunga, are you staying until the shutdown?"

"I dunno... I have work tomorrow."

"I could stay if you want."

"Oh, THANK YOU Kobayashi-san!"

 **And so... things take a different course.**

"WHY CAN'T I LOG OUT?" the undead Valkyrie demanded.

"Is something wrong, Mistress?" the bosomy blond asked

Kobayashi blinked, stunned. Tohru, head of the NPCs, had just TALKED to her?!

 **And continued to diverge...**

"Oh, Mistress! I am so glad to see you," Elma declared. "You look gorgeous," she added, glomping her.

"AWK. Get off!" Kobayashi growled

"Awwww."

Kanna Kamui and Riko Saikawa, guardians of the jungle floor, looked on in bemusement.

 **And changed some more...**

"Pfft. Stop fighting in front of the mistress," Fafnir, second in command of the NPCs declared.

"Agreed," Lucoa, the busty blond noted. Ironically, she was the best warrior of the NPCs, with fearsome sword skills. And a body that induced annoyance and envy in Kobayashi.

 **But some things stay the same...**

'I have to live up to their insane opinions of me?!' Kobayashi thought, nearly hyperventilating. 'GOD I need a drink...'

Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid/OVERLORD

Coming soon.

Maybe.

Notes: Subbing in Dragon Maid cast for the NPCs of Nazarick, basically. May do this as a full story eventually. Not sure if I'd follow canon Overlord, but it would be interesting...


	2. One

Blah blah blah Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG called Yggdrasil blah blah blah incredibly popular in Japan, yet, after a 12 year run it's being shut down. Why? Because Yggdrasil II: DMMORPG HARDER has come out and stole away all the players.

Or someone actually noticed folks were disappearing while playing.

(Okay, I just made that up.)

Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid/OVERLORD

One

The huge meeting hall was quiet as Herohero logged off.. Once meant to house over 41 members, it was now empty and quiet. Then there was a flicker, and another figure appeared. She was a tall, beautiful woman with red hair, but there was an aura of death about her. Yet despite that, she had a warm smile.

"Kobaashi-san!" Momonga smiled.

"Yo," Kobayashi smiled.

Kobayashi was a odd duck, even for a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. A programmer she worked incredibly long hours, yet had also cared out time to join the guild on quests and in guarding the tomb. She was also only technically a 'monster type' but like Touch Me, was accepted by the members. She was also the only player Momonga knew who used their real name as a player identity...

"It's good to see you," Momonga added warmly.

"Sad that it's under these circumstances," Kobayashi noted, the undead Valkyrie type sitting across from him.

"Here to look over the maids one more time?" Momonga teased mildly.

"Of course," the unabashed maid fan agreed.

"So... YOU were the player who kept saying 'Maids for Great Justice?'" Momonga asked mildly.

Kobayashi nodded, "Pretty much. So, Momonga, are you staying until the shutdown?"

Momonga had in fact planned on doing just that. Still... speaking aloud he mused, "I dunno... I have work tomorrow."

"I could stay if you want," Kobayashi offered.

Momonga looked at her in surprise, then smiled. "Oh, THANK YOU Kobayashi-san!" he said.

"It's all right," Kobayashi said. She waved a arm casually, "I wanted to visit awhile anyway." Seriously she added, "It's been good playing alongside you, Momonga."

"You too," Momonga agreed as he called up a screen and fiddled with something, then he logged out.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Momonga vanished, Kobayashi blinked, noting a new icon had appeared on her personal screen. 'Guild Leader?' she blinked, realizing Momonga had appointed her the job before logging out. 'Not that I wanted the job, but it's only going to be a few more minutes...,' she mused.

As she walked to the door Kobayashi passed by the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the legendary weapon only carried by the guild leader. 'Oh, why not...' she decided. She put her 'Legendary Spear of Death' into storage, then pulled the weapon from the wall. A huge number of 'buffs;' kicked in, indicating how powerful the weapon was.

As kobayashi left the meeting hall, she came upon the elite maid corps, the Pleiades. "SO COOL!" she breathed out.

The maids, and Sebas, didn't react of course. They just stood on standby. Each of the maids were beautiful women, but also each was really a powerful monster with devestating attack power. Truely, they were the greatest of maids. And they were costumed so well too! Each wore a variation of maid uniform, from western style to sexy maid to kimono-like. Lovely.

And Sebas, the butler. But enough about him.

"It's too bad no enemies ever got this deep into the Tomb," Kobayashi noted, "it would have been awesome to see you in battle."

For a moment Kobayashi was tempted to use the staff to order the Pleiades around, but decided not. With the game ending, she felt it was more fitting to leave them to their duties. Instead she walked off, heading towards the throne room.

'I wish I had more time before shutdown,' Kobayashi mused, 'I'd like to see some of the regular maids, too.' The maids of the Great Tomb had been created by expert designers, and even the most generic NPC was charming. Sometimes Kobayashi would just log in and hang around just to get her 'maid fix'...

After somewhat warily opening the doors to the throne room (a member of Ainz Ooal Gown once booby trapped them) Kobayashi advanced to the throne, passing by banners hung with everyone's names. Beside the throne stood another women, both stunningly beautiful and disturbingly un-earthly.

Tohru had flawless skin and blonde hair, and a womanly bust that frankly annoyed the less endowed Kobayashi. She was also the leader of the Floor Guardian NPCs, and was one of the most powerful beings in Nazarick, as well as a human-form dragon.

"What were her commands again...?" Kobayashi muttered as she opened up Tohru's character screen. "Ack. So much..." she muttered, remembering Tohru had been made by one of the more detail obsessed members of the guild.

Tohru did the 'questioning head tilt' she was programmed to do as a standby mode.

"Bitch?!" Kobayashi blinked.

Ugh. She knew Tohru's creator was a fan of character's appearance contradicting their personality, but really? That was just too much.

Kobayashi gestured with the Guild Leader's Staff, accessing Tohru's character information. Normally you'd need a editing tool, but this let her do that. She erased the 'bitch' line, then frowned.

'Should I edit something else in?' Kobayashi wondered, then shook her head. 'No, removing something is already a bit disrespectful. Leave it alone.'

She closed the window, then Kobayashi sat back on the throne. There were a bit more than a minute to shutdown. As soon as that hit she needed to get to bed... she had work tomorrow too. Mind you, she might check if any of her other friends were online, but other than that. Bed.

11:59:44

11:59:50

11:59:59

12:00:00

12:00:03

"What?" Kobayashi said aloud, realizing she was still logged in. The shut down was supposed to happen at midnight. Did something happen to delay it? She attempted to contact a GM... and blinked as nothing happened. "Huh?" she muttered.

Fundamentally annoyed Kobayashi tried to log out. Only to not have that come up too. "WHY CAN'T I LOG OUT?" the undead Valkyrie demanded.

"Is something wrong, Mistress?" the bosomy blond asked

Kobayashi blinked, stunned. Tohru, head of the NPCs, had just TALKED to her?!

"Mistress?" Tohru repeated, looking at her curiously.

Kobayashi took a moment to process this. The NPCs weren't able to do unscripted conversations. Period. Plus, even in this VR the characters mouths didn't move. And her 'concerned' look was beyond what the character modelling software could manage.

'Which means... either I'm hallucinating from all the booze I drink, or I'm in the game. Somehow.' Kobayashi thought.

Tohru daringly climbed up on the podium beside Kobayashi. The blond looked honestly concerned as she continued, "Mistress? Are you unwell?"

'God, she even SMELLS good,' Kobayashi found herself noting. Then felt a chill as she remembered you couldn't smell in the game too. Something had gone very very weird on her.

Shaking it off Kobayashi cleared her throat, "I'm fine, Tohru." Struck by sudden inspirastion she asked, "Tohru, has anything seemed strange to you lately?"

Tohru looked adorably confused. "Strange?" she echoed. "Well, the Great Ones gradually disappeared, leaving just you and Lord Momonga. And now I feel he has gone as well."

'I hadn't thought the NPCs would be aware of that...,' Kobayashi mused.

"But we still have you, the glorious one who stands above all the Great Ones, who will lead us," Tohru beamed.

Kobayashi felt a chill at the pure adorartion on her face.

'Wait a minute,' Kobayashi thought, 'if this has changed... what else has?' Making a quick decision she said "Wait here. I'll be back."

"What...?" Tohru started.

With a flicker, Kobayashi activated the teleport ring she wore.

(It was odd. She could FEEL the abilities and powers she had as a character. Even without a keyboard she could sense her powers, how to access them and how much mana she had to power them. It was instinctive, if a bit weird.)

The Great Tomb should have been in a marsh. A creepy, overgrown place that was hard to reach. Bogs, quicksand, and other natural traps surrounded it, making passage difficult. A dark, gloomy, and altogether unpleasant place.

Instead... grasslands. Stretching off into the distance all around. And as Kobayashi looked up, she was stunned by a star field you could never see in the lights of a city. And, worryingly, the stars were in patterns that were completely unrecognizable.

"I don't think we're in Kansas any more...," Kobayashi muttered.

To be continued...

Notes: Some minor divergences so far. Will shift more as we get to episode 2 of the anime. Still figuring out bits. I don't plan to have Kobayashi have the 'emotion damping' Momonga had, so that'll be a issue. She's also not going to react to stuff like he did, so things will diverge a LOT in short order.


	3. Two

Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid/OVERLORD

Two

Kobayashi used the ring's teleport function to reappear in the throne room, noting that Sebas had joined Tohru there. "Lord Kobayashi, you should not go out of the Tomb alone, we wish to be there to fight beside you if you're attacked," Sebas started.

"Yes!" Tohru agreed.

Kobayashi waved that off, "Later." She sat down on the throne, watching as the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown hovered beside her. "Summon the floor guardians here," she ordered Tohru, "it seems we have a new problem."

"Of course," Tohru agreed.

In moments, a spacial gate opened, and the vampire guardian of the first few floors appeared. "Oh, Mistress! I am so glad to see you," Elma declared as she ran up to the throne. "You look gorgeous," she added, glomping her.

"AWK. Get off!" Kobayashi growled

"Awwww." Elma pouted. The vampiress was a bit shorter than Kobayashi, but was annoyingly bustly. She also (apparently) liked to fool around with her vampiress servants.

Kanna Kamui and Riko Saikawa, guardians of the jungle floor, looked on in bemusement. Kanna, the silver haired elf, had a serious, dandere like appearance, while Riko was the more emotional, outgoing brown haired one.

"Stop climbing all over the Mistress!" Riko demanded.

"Ha! You just wish you could do that," Elma sniffed.

"I do not!" Riko answered, but she blushed a bit.

"Pfft. Stop fighting in front of the mistress," Fafnir, second in command of the NPCs chided them both. The black haired, elegant looking demon lord scowled at the two women, though it was a sort of fond-ish scowl.

"Agreed," Lucoa, the busty blond warrior noted. Ironically, she was the best sword user of the NPCs, with fearsome sword skills. And a body that induced annoyance and envy in Kobayashi.

"Settle down, everyone," Kobayashi said fondly, "we have a situation."

"Yes!" the group chorused, all focused on her.

'I'll never get used to this,' Kobayashi thought, then explained about the Tomb having been apparently moved to a new location. Worse, they had no idea where they were.

"Whomever moved us against our wishes will die," Fafnir said flatly.

'Not helpful,' Kobayashi thought dryly.

"If we are in a new place, need to explore the area," Kanna suggested quietly, "we need to be ready if there are hostiles nearby."

"Yeah!" Riko agreed excitedly.

"A good idea," Kobayashi agreed, and watched Riko beam in happiness and Kanna smile.

'I suppose we could hide the Tomb somehow,' Kobayashi thought, 'but would that be a good idea?' Among players of Yggdrasil the Great Tomb of Nazarick was widely known. If there were other Yggdrasil players here, they might come to them...

"I believe there's a scrying mirror in storage," Elma offered, "we could use that to search the region magically."

"Good suggestion," Kobayashi said firmly.

"Oooh, THANK you Mistress," Elma purred, nearly wiggling in pleasure.

'Okay, that's a bit creepy,' Kobayashi thought.

"You mentioned we're on a flat plain, Mistress?" Lucoa asked, the warrior looking thoughtful. "With no swamp, there's nothing to prevent enemies from reaching the Tomb. We need security patrols of some type."

"Agreed," Fafnir said, "and kill them all."

"No, we need living captives," Kobayashi corrected. As they looked faintly surprised she continued, "We don't know where we are, or anything about the peoples around us. We need to question living captives."

"Of course, Mistress. I had not considered it fully," Fafnir agreed.

Looking at her minions adoring looks, Kobayashi fought back a shudder. 'I have to live up to their insane opinions of me?!' Kobayashi thought, nearly hyperventilating. 'GOD I need a drink...'

"Mistress?" Tohru asked, looking at her in concern.

Kobayashi forced herself to relax. "Fafnir, Tohru. I want you to check the Tomb's interior defences, adjusting them to capture, not kill," she instructed.

"Yes, Mistress!" both chimed eagerly.

"Lucoa," Kobayashi turned to her, "as you brought it up, organize patrols. Cover about three kilometers out from the tomb, and remember we want captives."

"Yes mistress!" Lucoa smiled warmly.

"All right, return to your floors for now," Kobayashi ordered, and the floor guardians left.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mistress?" Tohru purred, still standing in the throne room.

Kobayashi did her best NOT to notice Tohru was bending over so she could see down her dress. "Thank you, Tohru," she managed, "I think I will retire to my chambers, now."

"Ah," Tohru looked disappointed.

Later that morning, Kobayashi made a horrifying discovery: apparently liquor had no effect on her 'undead valkyrie' body.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Touch Me-san, this is another fine mess you've gotten me into," Kobayashi complained as she elbowed a knight, carefully so she didn't kill him on the spot.

"Pardon?" Sebas asked, surprised, as he punched a fully armored man out with one blow.

"Long story," Kobayashi said. "Children! Don't fall behind!" she called.

"Yes!" the two clearly terrified young girls answered as they followed.

A few hours earlier, She, Sebas and Fafnir had been using the scrying mirror to try to figure out where they were, and what was around the tomb. What they saw was worrying. Scattered, defenceless villages, monster infested woods not THAT far away... lizardmen, and several wrecked towns.

"Someone is attacking the villages systematically," Fafnir noted, "I presume to draw out the local military."

"They're also tending in our direction," Sebas noted.

"I almost wish they'd find us. We'd kick their asses," Kobayashi mused. She 'shifted' the image on the mirror with a flick of her finger, sweeping by a village near the forest.

"Mistress, back," Sebas pointed.

Kobayashi returned to the village, realizing it was surrounded. Soldiers in armor were driving the residents towards the center of town, cutting down anyone who resisted. She zoomed in, then nearly choked as she saw a man be cut down in a splash of gore.

'This clearly isn't a game,' Kobayashi thought.

"Mistress, are you well?" Sebas asked, and for a moment Kobayashi was reminded of his creator, the knight Touch Me.

'And you know what Touch Me would be doing right now.' Kobayashi thought. She stood, "Sebas, you're with me." She looked at Fafnir, "Raise the tomb's security, these guys may be tougher than I think. Also have Tohru ready to follow us if needed."

"But Mistress...," Fafnir started.

"No time," Kobayashi cut him off. "GATE," she waved the guild staff.

In the Carne Village, Enri Emmot ran with her little sister Nemu, trying to stay ahead of the attacking soldiers. The men in armor had attacked with no warning, killing villagers as they drove them towards the main square.

Nemu gasped and nearly stumbled. "Hurry, Nemu!" Enri ordered, the pretty blonde looking around for anywhere they could go. A group of soldiers barred one way, sending the two girls racing down another street. Yet again they were stopped, and Enri felt a surge of fear and despair.

"GATE," a voice came from nowhere.

The soldiers stumbled to a stop, and Enri looked up in surprise. From the swirling portal a tall woman emerged, sword in hand. She wore light armor in a soft grey color, along with a helm with wings on either side. Her expression was grim and angry.

"Get her!" the lead soldier cried and charged.

"Hyaa!" the tall woman swung her sword... AND CUT THE MAN IN TWO, showering blood and gore on Enri.

"Eeep," Enri managed before falling over in a dead faint.

"Well fuck," Kobayashi blinked at the torn body at her feet.

"It appears you are too powerful for such weak opponents, Mistress," Sebas noted.

The two other soldiers were looking at her in pure terror. "Right, had to hand it is," Kobayashi sheathed her sword. "Sebas, don't kill them."

"Yes mistress!" Sebas charged one of the men, casually batting a sword aside with his gloved hand. Then, casually, he punched him through his open faced helm, dropping him with a single blow.

"I would suggest surrendering," Kobayashi offered the third soldier.

"Yeahgh," he made an incoherent noise of fear.

"Never mind," Kobayashi shrugged, and slugged him in a much more in-elegant fashion than Sebas had. She was astonished at how strong she seemed to be, compared to these guys. It barely felt like she tapped him...

"The children appear unharmed, if messy," Sebas said calmly.

"Let's try something," Kobayashi murmured as she gestured, "PURIFICATION: Level One."

Sebas watched as the splattered blood just... lifted away from the two children as Kobayashi used a Priest skill. "Impressive," he agreed, "Why just Level One?"

"I seem to remember a Priestess changing blood to water once on higher levels," Kobayashi admitted.

"Urk," Sebas made a face at that idea.

To be continued...

Notes: Yeah, starting the divergences next chapter, pretty much. I always wondered why Momonga hadn't brought Sebas with him in Overlord. Maybe the author hadn't decided Sebas was going to be a badass, and was originally going to have him be a regular butler?


	4. Three

Overlord's Dragon Maid

Three

The Chief of Carne village quaked in fear as the armored soldiers gathered the villagers in the town square. The soldiers had appeared with almost no warning, encircling the village then attacking. They herded everyone there, and the Chief felt certain they were going to be killed. He tried to seem un-threatening as he listened to some of them talk nearby.

"The western squad hasn't reported in yet. Lazy bastards," the commander of the soldiers cursed, looking sourly around them.

"Lord Belius, I'm sure they're coming," the black haired man answered.

Belius scoffed, "I saw them chasing girls, Londes. They're probably messing about."

Londes Di Clamp kept the pure contempt that he felt for his leader off his face. Barely. Only a corrupt noble like this could imagine such a thing. "Should I send someone to go look for them?" he asked neutrally.

"We'll need their lazy asses when it's time to finish this," Belius sneered.

Londes started to reply when two unfamiliar figures appeared in the west side of the square. "Who...," he blinked.

The woman wore light armor and a winged helm, her sword still shealthed at her side. Beside her was a mild looking but finely dressed older man. Both seemed strangely weak, but somehow also gave off a dark aura. The two village children were following them, a bit behind.

Belius instantly decided that the two strangers were 'enemies' and ordered his soldiers, "Squad one! Kill them!"

"Sir!" Londes started, sensing something was wrong, but it was too late.

The five men were big, armed and dressed in portective armor. The woman hadn't drawn her weapon, and the old guy was CLEARLY not much of a threat.

They were a bit confused by her ordering the other man, "Don't kill them. We need captives for questioning."

"Yes, ma'am!" the old man agreed.

The five soldiers spread out, unaware this was actually a bad idea. Not that any option was necessarily good, but spreading out just meant they could be picked off one by one. Which was exactly what happened.

With absolutely inhuman speed, the man just popped up in front of the soldier. "You aren't dying because my mistress commands," he noted, then struck him twice. With no resistance, the soldier just fell over.

The woman casually blocked a sword swing on her arm-guard, then punched the man out. She then grabbed another man, and calmly head butted him into unconsciousness.

"What in the world..." Belius muttered, stunned, as they defeated the remaining two men with frightening ease. The pair casually let their opponents fall to the ground unconscious, then advanced on the ten or so remaining soldiers.

"They're... incredibly strong," Londes realized. They had defeated their soldiers without even drawing weapons!

Belius put himself behind Londes as he yelped, "Protect me!"

Londes rolled his eyes at his leader's sudden cowardice, but he drew his sword as the pair came up to them.

"Put your weapons DOWN, surrender and tell me who sent you," the woman growled out, "because I am not interested in playing with you."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kobayashi was actually a bit surprised at how angry she felt. Moving through the town they had seen a LOT of dead bodies, people cut down presumably because they had resisted. So many lives, needlessly lost. Such a waste.

The lead soldier was a cut above what they had faced so far, but that didn't mean that much. Her levels were clearly much higher than his. In fact she was tempted to let him hit her, just to see if automatic nullification of low level attacks was working as expected.

"Aaaah!" he yelled as he swung.

Kobayashi casually grabbed the blade in her gloved hand, stopping it cold.

"Wha...," the solder started before she ripped the weapon away, then punched him in the face.

Sebas quickly and efficiently dropped several other soldiers, while Kobayashi finished the rest. "Nicely done," Kobayashi nodded to Sebas.

"Thank you, I am just a humble servant to the great ones," Sebas replied modestly.

Kobayashi and Sebas advanced on the commander and his remaining few bodyguards.

"Protect me!" the leader squealed. "I'll pay whatever you wish!"

Picking up a discarded sword Kobayashi bent it into a u shape, then casually tossed it aside.

The soldiers looked at the bent sword, put their weapons down and surrendered. "No, you cowards!" the leader yelped. He tried to bolt, but Sebas intercepted him.

"Please come quietly, the great one wishes to speak with you," Sebas said.

"Aaaah!" the panicked man swung his sword.

Sebas slapped the weapon away, then smoothly restrained him. "Do not struggle," Sebas ordered, "I could snap your arm by accident."

The village chief introduced himself timidly to Kobayashi. "You... you saved our village. Why?" he asked.

"That's what you do when you see someone in trouble," Kobayashi shrugged.

The older man just kind of... stared at her in shock.

Kobayashi watched a little sadly as the villagers welcomed back the two kids. From Enri's excited gestures, she was probably telling them about her rescue.

'I hope she doesn't remember me splashing her with blood,' Kobayashi thought.

Sebas returned from where they had corralled the soldiers. "I was able to use my 'Hand of the Puppeteer' skill to make the leader talk," he said, "they are undercover operatives from the Slane Theocracy. They were sent to draw out forces from Re-Estize Kingdom, so they could be trapped and destroyed."

"Huh. Do we know why?" Kobayashi asked.

Sebas bowed, "They wish to encourage the war between the Empire and the Kingdom, then swoop in once both are weakened."

"Lovely," Kobayashi muttered.

'Master' Tohru's impatient voice came through on the Message skill, 'do you need reinforcements? I and a dozen Eight Legged Assassins are ready to assist.'

Kobsayashi thought about it, 'Come via gate. Deploy the Assassins around the village. We may need to move out, and I want it safe.'

'Yes, Master!' Tohru answered enthusiastically.

The villagers screamed in fear as the magical gate opened, and Tohru emerged in light scale armor, her blond hair shining in the sun.

"Hmm?" Tohru looked around, frowning.

"Be calm, please. She is a friend," Kobayashi quickly reassured them.

The crowd relaxed a bit at that, while Tohru looked mildly amused. "Will we be fighting more of these soldiers?" she asked, looking towards the miserable captives.

"Were going to find their allies and stop them," Kobayashi said firmly.

"Why?" Tohru wondered mildly.

"They might stumble upon Nazarick. It's best we stop them before they do," Kobayashi said.

"Of course, Master," Tohru agreed.

The village chief had been lingering nearby. "Uhm... I have not heard of this Nazarick," he ventured nervously.

"Of course a human would not have...," Tohru started.

Kobayashi cut her off with a gesture. "It is the capital of the Empire Ainz Ooal Gown. But we will speak of that later."

Tohru looked thoughtful, as if the word 'Empire' had triggered something.

"We are taking the soldiers," Kobayashi said thoughtfully, "we should be back in a day or so..."

The older man just blinked in confusion.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"The raider unit hasn't checked in," Nigun Grid Luin muttered.

The blond haired man was frowning as he studied a map of the region. His hair was trimmed close to his scalp, and he had a slightly hawkish look to him. He and his troops were all dressed similarly in semi-military gear, along with cowl equipped capes.

"They may have raided another village after Carne," his assistant noted.

"Hmph," Nigun grunted.

They were out there in the forest, hiding and waiting, as part of a larger plan. The raiders, disguised as Empire troops, were destroying villages to draw out Gazef Stronoff. They had arranged so he would be without his magical weapons, so once they had him, they would eliminate him. The strongest warrior of the Kingdom would be dead, AND they'd blame the Empire, both of which would benefit the Slane Theocracy.

"We should send a magical scout to Carne," Nigun decided after a moment. "Something feels wrong about this."

"Sir! Someone's coming!"

Nigun hurried to see what the scouts had reported, then froze in surprise. Three figures were leading the raiders, who were all in chains. And they clearly knew where the Sunlit Scripture was.

"Hiiii!" the woman in the lead waved. "I think these belong to you."

At that moment all Negun could manage to say was "What."

To be continued...

Notes: I always wondered why Ainz never questioned the soldiers in the first battle. They had various mind control magics, they could have found out they were from the Slane Theocracy.


End file.
